Generally, infra-red (IR) sensors employ a metal can containing a silicon chip containing the IR sensor. There is a hole in the can which defines the IR aperture and the hole is typically sealed with a silicon window transparent to IR wavelengths. These tend to be expensive, large and cumbersome units, which can suffer from alignment issues and are limited in the types of mountings with which they can be used.